Mada Mada Dane
by Scarlatta
Summary: Su sonrisa tímida, su mirada sonrojada, su actitud tan penosa; eso y más, era lo que le provocaba a Momoshiro ganas de abrazarla, de protegerla, de querer estar ahí para ella.


Mada Mada Dane

¿Cómo pudo llegar a tal grado? ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de aquella castaña? Aquella pequeña niña que solamente suspiraba por su amigo. Aquella niña de grandes ojos marrones.

No pensaba que Echizen fuese tan ciego como para no ver que la pobre Sakuno se quedaba sin aliento cada vez que pasaba al lado de ella, cada vez que le dirigía la palabra, cada vez que ella le veía jugar al tenis…

Él deseaba fervientemente que aquella atención que le brindaba a Ryoma fuera para él. Llegó a sentir verdaderos celos de ese pequeño niño egocéntrico y egoísta. Según su pensar, no merecía que la pequeña de dos trencitas lo tratara de manera especial. No se lo merecía.

Enfurecido, más que nada por aquella situación decidió que ir a las canchas callejeras de tenis era lo mejor. Seguro se encontraba a Kamio o alguien contra quien jugar. Necesitaba descargar esa furia, que lo hervía por dentro, lo más pronto posible.

Caminó bajo aquel sol rojizo característico del alba. La verdad es que se la había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas a su cabeza. No encontró respuesta lógica a ese sentimiento que lo llenaba.

¿Cómo una simple niña se le había podido meter entre ceja y ceja? Esa fue la pregunta que no lo dejó dormir.

Debía admitir que la pequeña era muy linda, su inocencia, le provocaba ternura. ¡Era tan ella! ¡Tan inocente! ¡Tan cálida! ¡Tan buena! ¡Tan ingenua! ¡Tan…! ¡Tan Sakuno!

Su sonrisa tímida, su mirada sonrojada, su actitud tan penosa; eso y más, era lo que le provocaba a Momoshiro ganas de abrazarla, de protegerla, de querer estar ahí para ella.

¡Pero ése era el problema!

El corazón de la castaña le pertenecía a Ryoma, su amigo. Sabía que no podía competir contra él, porque a pesar de todo, era ella quien decidía, no él.

Cruzaba la calle debatiendo internamente con su razón, con sus sentimientos, y la lógica, quien después de todo, tenía la decisión final. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó que un auto se aproximaba, cuando reaccionó… apenas y le dio tiempo de hacerse a una orilla, pero, aún así lo golpeó, haciendo que callera en la acera, inconsciente.

El conductor, asustado por lo que recién había hecho, aceleró y se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad.

Sus párpados le pesaban, los abrió lentamente mientras dejaba ver sus orbes violáceos. Su visión era borrosa, sólo distinguía un techo blanco y algo así como una luz entre amarilla y naranja.

Volteó su cabeza, —que estaba posada en una suave almohada— y divisó unos cabellos color chocolate que estaban desparramados sobre la camilla. Él, estaba en la camilla, con unos cables monitoreando su estado de salud.

Intentó mover su mano derecha, pero ésta estaba sujeta a la intravenosa, los cabellos marrones se movieron ante el acto realizado.

Dos perezosos párpados se abrían dejando ver un par de ojos color chocolate. Él se sorprendió por su presencia, pero ella se limitó a bostezar y seguir recostada contra el colchón como si nada.

Sonrió para él, le alegraba que ella estuviese ahí, se sentía dichoso por ello. Con su mano derecha acercó su mano a la cabeza que reposaba a su lado, —ignorando el dolor —se acercó y depositó un delicado beso en los cabellos de tonalidad cobre que yacían desparramados sobre las sábanas blancas.  
Sakuno despertó, y se encontró con un par de ojos que la miraban tiernamente, esto hizo que ella se sonrojara, y esto agradó a Momoshiro. Le quería peinar sus largas hebras morenas, pero alguien entró.

La fémina miró a ver quién era, y vio a Ryoma que entraba por el umbral. Nerviosa, volteó su mirada, para encontrarse con el mirar violáceo del recién accidentado. Él, por su parte se enojó ante el acto de la Ryuzaki y molesto por el hecho de que Echizen hubiera entrado sin tocar, hizo algo que nadie esperaba.

Lentamente tomó con su mano libre la barbilla de la niña y, lenta, pero delicadamente posó sus labios sobre los de ellas, haciendo que se exaltara. La pequeña se sorprendió y salió corriendo de la habitación mientras que con sus manos cubría sus labios que habían recibido su primer beso.

Momoshiro volteó a ver a Ryoma, quien había quedado un tanto petrificado ante la escena que ocurrió frente a sus ojos.

—¡Ey. Echizen! —llamó el accidentado—, en el amor… Mada mada dane.

13 de mayo del 2010


End file.
